Episode 06 Ferral
This is the first Episode of Season Two, and the Sixth Episode overall. It is the first time to main credits extend to include Logan and Audrey as main characters. Previous Episode: Episode 05 Battle Next Episode: Episode 07 Moon Plot its been a week since the battle, Max in in Florida with Felix on vacation, they kiss and have fun. Felix asks if Max will ever tell his friends that they are together. Max says he introduced him, but for now he doesn't want anyone to know about them, or him being an angel. Claudia, Amelia and Tanner, stand in the basement, Audrey is still in the cell, telling Claudia she hates her. Claudia tells Audrey she can still change her ways. Max and Felix hangout more, and have a dinner on the patio, Felix says he invited and friend, and Paria teleports in, Max is not impressed, but greets her anyways. Logan wakes up in a make shift hospital bed, Logan asks her what happened and she tells him he has been in a coma, after he was killed by Audrey. He asks how he survived. Alexis goes into a flashback, ''Alexis drags Logan's body into a car, and drives off. She finds Tanner outside the hospital and forces him in the car, he explains he is a cop not a doctor, but she makes him find them a place. Alexis cries and she holds Logan's body and Tanner is upset for her, just then he starts breathing. Tanner brings them to the safehouse, and gets the hospital stuff set up and a doctor to come out. Tanner comes one time with Raquelle, who tells Alexis she is a psychic, and she had a vision of Logan turning into a wolf, first he will wake up, then that night he will turn into a wolf. '' Jonas comes in and meets up with Claudia, Tia, Amelia and Tanner. Jonas suggests a spell to make her obey, but Claudia says she must earn her redemption, and she knows deep down she wants it. Alexis tells Logan, that she looked into it, with some help. ''Tanner hands Alexis a page from someone's Grimoire, it states that when a wolf dies, they are reborn as a werewolf, being given a second life and triggering the gene. '' Paria, tells Max she came for a reason, she found out more information on the mythology involving him. She says “''Long ago, mother earth created life on earth, as the primary species she created huge magical and powerful beasts called the Ancients. The ancients were the creators all all species, including man, but they fought huge wars against each other and were destined to destroy the planet in their fights. Mother Earth was sad that every species was forced to fight each other instead of live in harmony. Mother Earth then created two more children, but they were gods like her, stronger then all the ancients, The Ying/Yang gods, Darkness and Light. The Darkness and The light recrutied the armies to turn against their ancient creators and busy their souls in magical items, and spells. But after, the Dark and Light turned on each other and started their own war over earth, recruiting all species to their cause, and starting a new war, that is said to end when the Vessel of Darkness fights the Vessel Of Light, and finally bringing an end to all life on earth” ''She tells him, Max stands up, tells her to leave and walks away. That Night Alexis chains Logan up, but he says he knows he will be to strong, she needs to run and hide, to keep herself safe. She says but he yells at her and his eyes go yellow and she runs. Raquelle appears to Amelia, Tia, Tanner, Jonas and Claudia at the Doyle Home. She tells them she had a vision, that Max is the vessel of Darkness, and the Darkness, and ancient god, wants to use him to fight the Light and destroy all life on Earth, They are shocked, they then also states a werewolf will be roaming the streets, and his name is Logan. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Claudia De Luca Tia Gomez Logan Mcree Audrey De Luca Felix Tanner Ice Paria Alexis Mcree Raquelle Heart Jonas Miles Category:Episodes Category:Season Two